Bad End Night Series (BF Version)
by derpywishes
Summary: When something goes wrong on a big night, and a dark spell is cast for revenge.. it's up to a young girl to figure out the mysteries that lurk around her, confusing her and everyone else into madness!... Will she succeed and break the never-ending song? Or will she reach a Bad End?
1. OC Submission

**Hey everyone once again! I'm derpywishes! Derpy for short. :D**

 **I've been on for 2 month (-ish). I've been on the Global side for a bit and have recently started my adventure on the EU side!**

 **It's been a while since I've updated a chapter on both of my stories. I think I'm experiencing a writer's block... I need to start thinking again.. especially since I haven't updated one of them for a month... hmm..**

 **Well then... what is this you ask? This is to submit an OC for a short mini-series I'm making based on a song series someone showed me call the Night Series (that's what some people call it..). In it are the songs** _ **Bad End Night**_ **,** _ **Crazy Night**_ **,** _ **Twilight Night**_ **, and** _ **Ever-lasting Night**_ **. Search it up if you want! Though.. you'll never figure it out...**

 **This is just to practice on my skills and to prepare for the future, cause I do plan to accept OC's in the future, why not try it now?**

 **Though.. there are limited roles.. 7 main roles in total for you all to take.. so before we get on with the submissions.. let's talk about the settings and roles..**

* * *

 **Setting:**

 _ **I can't say much... but I'll say most of this takes place in a manor..**_

* * *

 **Roles:**

 _ **Master:**_ _Like the name states.. the master of the manor.._ **[TAKEN]**

 **Requirements:** _Will need to be okay with being married to whoever the Mistress is.. and okay with having a son and a daughter. Upside is you're rich._

 _ **Mistress:**_ _Mistress of the manor... same requirements._ **[Not taken, BUT DEADLINE PASSED!]**

 _ **Lady:**_ _Daughter of Master and Mistress, sister to Doll Boy/Doll Girl._ **[TAKEN]**

 **Requirements:** _Same as Mistress._

 _ **Doll Girl/Doll Boy:**_ _Youngest of the roles.. twins to be exact..._ **[Doll Girl TAKEN] [Doll Boy TAKEN]**

 **Note:** _Doll Girl/Doll Boy are two separate roles. (Sorry!)_

 **Requirements:** _Need to be young.. maybe.. 16-13? Everyone else are adults.._

 _ **Butler:**_ _One of the servants of the Manor.. deals with all the drinks._ **[TAKEN]**

 **Requirements:** _None._

 _ **Maids:**_ _Another servant of the Manor.. deals with the food._ **[TAKEN]**

 **Requirements:** _None._

 **Now the submission!**

 **[NEW] There can be multiple Butlers and Maids, just PM me if you want to be one!**

 **[NEW] NOT ACCEPTING ANYMORE OC'S! DEADLINE PASSED! WORK STARTED! YAY! :D**

* * *

 **OC Submission:**

 **Name: (unless you want to be called, I don't know.. them? They? *shrugs*)**

 **Age: (no comment..)**

 **Role wanted: (REQUIRED)**

 **Appearance: (optional.. if you want me to decide for you all)**

 **Personality: (Describe! -dere system allowed.. just add some detail)**

 **[NEW] Weapon: (optional, not to much though.. :D )**

 **Extras: (optional as well.. Likes, dislikes?)**

* * *

 **Because of school and other stuff.. (internet errors.. work.. etc.) updates will be random.. depending on my free time and how long I have to work. I'll try to begin soon though!**

 **Well, that's about it! Till next time! :D**


	2. Sneak Peek (and some small info!)

**Hello again! Well, before I start my work on this series, here's a sneak peek to keep everyone entertained.. :)**

* * *

A young girl sauntered through a corridor in the manor, her dress stained with blood and her ruby red eyes widened in madness. In her hand was a gold, glinting object, colored red from her previous kills. She followed the noises down the corridor, memories resurfacing in her head of not so long ago...

* * *

"Nggh.." the young girl grunted, as she walked through the forest, her legs tiring, and her eyes drooping. " _There's got to be someone who lives here.. someone who could give me shelter for the night_ " she thought in her head, as she struggled onwards, clutching the letter in her pocket, her grey hair flying in the wind. The freezing cold increased, as she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. She continued to move on, oblivious to a branch below her feet. "AH!" she screamed, as she fell forward onto her face. The girl slowly got up, as she whimpered, as she felt a slight pain in her leg. "Ugh.. clumsy little me" she whispered. Suddenly, the sound of laughter passed her ears, as she looked around. "Wh-what?" she continued to look for the sound, until she noticed a light ahead. She gasped, "Maybe there are some people there". Filled with renewed confidence, she trudged on.

She walked towards the light, revealing a manor, a warm shine glowing inside its windows. She slowly approached the mansion, noticing something was amiss, especially through the window. _There were no people inside_. " _Maybe they're hidden from view?"_ she asked herself, walking up the steps of the manor, each one making a creaking noise, only adding onto her worry and fear. She arrived in front of two damaged doors, the damage ranging from cuts and scratches to weathering and age. She raised her hand to knock, only to hesitate. " _What happens if they aren't friendly? What happens if they kick me out?"_ she wondered to herself, soon dismissing the thoughts. _"If I don't at least try, I'll die.. it's worth a shot"._ She raised her hand, as she softly tapped on the door. "Um.. is anyone there?" she asked, staring at the door. The sound of locks being unlocked filled her ears, as the door opened, revealing a woman wearing a loose, sleeveless white button up shirt with a black collar and silver buttons. She wore long black leggings, black high top sneakers, a black bow tied onto the back of her head, and what appeared to be a rose opal bracelet.

"My, do you need some help?"

* * *

The young girl smiled at the thought, as she turned the corner and saw a figure clutching his chest, staggering down the hallway, as he looked towards her, his blue eyes widened in fear. He continued forward, his blue long coat following behind him, as he tripped on a bump on the carpet. He turned around to see the girl slowly walking towards him, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Stay back!" the man shouted as he pointed a finger at her, a dragon running down his arm, seemingly glowing like a spirit. It jumped off his hand and flew towards the girl, but the girl just had to point at the dragon, and a spear embedded itself into the dragon, effectively killing it, the spear disappearing. "No!" he cried out, as he glared at the girl who strolled over to him, trying to stop the bleeding from his wound. "Why are you doing this? None of us have done anything wrong.. Why?". The girl simply laughed as she knelt on top of the man.

"It's the only way to end this.." she whispered to him, as she raised the knife into the air. The man simply closed his eyes, awaiting the blow, as she brought down the blade.

* * *

The sound of clapping was heard around the room, but no one was there to notice it. A shadow was standing in the dark, slowly clapping. "A good show you put on tonight" it said, a smile plastered on his face. He looked towards the floor and noticed a letter. He knelt down to pick up the letter, and started to cry.

* * *

 **Sneak peak over! All done in one day. These are just multiple scenes throughout the story. But where these scenes are? Either you all wait for the story to begin, or you watch the songs themselves.**

 **Anyways, the main point here is to thank all the people who have submitted the OC's so far! Second, there are still 3 more roles to fill, the Mistress, the Lady, and the Doll Boy. If you want one of these roles, come get them! Finally, I begin the Introduction soon! So get ready!**

 **Try to guess who the people are here! 1 of them is a submission from Garth Kaiser (Thank you! :D), another is from TheRunAwayPanda (Thank you as well! :D). The last OC is one of mine. As a bonus, try to guess their roles as well!**

 **And as a side note, should I reply to your reviews? I kind of forgot a bit, and I've been on for 2+ months already! :(**

 **Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed the sneak peek,** **Follow** **for more! If you really enjoyed it,** **Favorite** **as well! Again, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, and till next time!**

* * *

 **Also, if you want to friend me on BF: Global, here is my info!**

 **IGN: Stardust**

 **ID:** **7676608572**


	3. Sneak Peek Two! (More Info!)

**Hey everyone once again! Today, I bring another preview. I'm bored, I've mostly I've mostly got everything ready, I'm just waiting for someone to claim the Mistress role. So here's another sneak peek! This is a sneak peek to the prologue, before the main event.. So, let's get started!**

* * *

The crowd cheered on in joy, as the actors joined hands, and bowed to them. The audience threw roses and flowers to them, everyone smiling, knowing that their job was done. The curtains closed, blocking the audience from view, muffling their applause. The actors relaxed, some of them sighing in relief, others wildly smiling. The sound of clapping was heard, and they all turned around to see a man wearing a black beret and long white hair flowing to his shoulders, his red eyes gleaming with excitement. "Hehe..." the man chuckled as he closed his eyes in deep thought. He opened them once more, a huge smile on his face. "Never, and I mean never, have I seen a performance as great as that, you all performed so well, all of you have". Some of the actors nodded in response, as the others continued to stare at the man. He removed his beret, and placed it on his chest, as he wiped away a tear. "Congratulations everyone, we made it. We made it through our first performance!" They all cheered then, some of them throwing their hats in the air if they had one, some of them hugging one another. The man walked over to a girl, who was smiling at them all, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did good Rachel.. your father would be proud of you.." he nodded to her, as tears welled up in her eyes. She jumped towards him, tightly hugging him, as tears fell from her eyes.

"Thank you.. thank you" she whispered to him, as he simply smiled.

* * *

The girl screamed as she stared at the coffins in front of her. " _Eight in total.."_ she thought to herself. " _And there's eight of us..."_. She started to shake in fear, as she turned around, determined to run away from here, despite the cold outside, but stopped right in her tracks when she saw the people who have so kindly greet her, all with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Oh, dear.." the maid from before whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, as she clutched her phoenix pendent.

"So you saw it.." said the Master, his blue eyes narrowed in confusion and fear.

"Nggh... Danger! Danger!" the Lady shouted to the others, who were just coming down the stairs.

"Don't be scared, please?" the Doll Girl quietly asked, as she reached a hand to the girl, only for the girl to retreat back a bit.

" _I need to get out of here!"_ she screamed in her head, as she ran through all of them and bounded up the stairs, as they called for her.

"Where are you going?" the Butler worriedly asked, as he stepped up the stairs, only to be stopped by the Doll Boy, who shook his head.

"Where, indeed..." the blue-haired warrior wondered, as he softly held the Lady's hand.

"Please! Wait!" the young girl heard the Lady call out, but it feel upon deaf ears, as she continued to run, finally finding her room and locking herself in. She collapsed onto the floor as she curled into a fetal position, hugging her legs tightly, as tears ran down her face.

 _"What in the world is going on?"_ she asked herself as she closed her eyes, trying to forget what just happened.

* * *

 **The first part is a peek at the prologue, while the second part is part of the story itself. It's up to you to find where this is supposed to be.** **This was just to show a sneak peek to you all, to practice on dialogue, and get prepped up. All we are waiting for is someone to claim the Mistress Role/ the deadline. If no one has claimed it, then either I will make an OC for the role, or ask one of the submitters if they have another OC they want to submit. Anyways, here is the cast so far:**

 **Master** : Garth Kaiser: Viktor  
 **Mistress** : No one so far..  
 **Lady** : xXCodeXx: Angel  
 **Doll Boy** : xXCodeXx: Akuma  
 **Doll Girl** : LazyCat0621: Rain  
 **Butler 1** : TrueDragon117: Auren  
 **Butler 2** : Rediron101: Red  
 **Maid 1** : TrueDragon117: Auriel  
 **Maid 2** : TheRunAwayPanda: Sakura

 **I kinda rushed on this though.. I wanted to try to make a sneak peek everyday as a countdown (probably not tomorrow though... work and stuff) and I only had an hour. Ah well. Expect changes and improvements to sneak peeks! (different characters saying different things, different descriptions, etc.)**

 **Now, on to quick question time!**

 **1). Who do you think Rachel is?**

 **2). Who do you think the man in the beret is?**

 **3). Who is the blue-haired warrior?**

 **4). How excited are you for the story?**

 **5). Which was better? Sneak peek 1 or 2?**

 **6). How many "Who"'s appear in the questions?**

 **Work begins on 9/2! That's 2 days from now! If you want to fill in the Mistress Role, then PM me! (People who have submitted can submit again). Thank you for reading! :D Till next time! Derpy, signing off!**


	4. Prologue: The Director

**Hi everyone! Derpy here! Today is the day the play starts! Not really. First we have to go through the Prologue. Here's how it will owrk. I will divide the Prologue into small pieces, introducing a character/characters in one chapter! Why not all at once? Just so I can take it slow.. Now then. This first Prologue will introduce the director himself! Then who will be the next? That will be up to all of you to decide.. in a poll! Though the actors won't go by their name, just by their Role. Hehe..It's all up to you! Now then, without further ado, we start! Lights, Camera, ACTION!**

* * *

A man quietly walks down a white corridor, as he slowly sipped his coffee. He wore an ash grey swallow-tailed shirt above a white t-shirt, with light grey jeans and leather boots. Resting on his head was a black beret, slightly tilted on his head. His red eyes gleaming with excitement, and his white hair flowing behind him. He continued to stride down the corridor until he came to face a set of grey double doors, with a small slot on the handle. He dug into his pocket, grumbling as he took out multiple items. "No, no...no...there it is!" he exclaimed as he took out a silver card. On it was a picture of his face, and some boxes containing personal info. He inserted the card into the slot, and held it there. "Come on... hurry up...". After a minute, there was a tiny beep, as the sound of the door opened. "Finally" he muttered, as he walked into a brightly lit room. There sitting in the middle of the room was a table with nine chairs surrounding it, unoccupied at the moment. Attached to the wall was a TV, showing a blue screen with small bits of info on the corners. Right next to the TV were multiple doors, each with different signs like "Makeup Department", "Props", and "Main Stage". There were many other things, like a couch facing the TV, a plant in the corner, and a vending machine, but those didn't matter to the man. He sat down on a chair, facing the door as he took out a phone. He turned it on and pushed a few buttons, ending up on the "Messaging" app. He tapped on it and quickly sent a message to his associates.

 _"My actors, the time is upon us. It's the day to meet up once again. I'm expecting you all here very soon. We will be discussing the final plans for our first performance. Bring your papers and the script. Especially the script. Please don't forget like last time. I will be waiting backstage. Quickly, tonight is the night we shine!_

 _Sincerely, Percival Roland"_

He pressed the "Send" button and watched as it was sent. he was about to shut it off when he hesitated. He quickly took it out again and started to type.

" _P.S. My sister will be here to watch as well. So I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. I'm looking at a few certain individuals.. Don't be late everyone!"_

He set down his phone, as he leaned back on his chair. He closed his eyes in deep thought.

 _"It's_ _time. It's time we begin.. let's just hope everything goes according to plan.."_ he thought as he fell to sleep, waiting for the cast to arrive.

* * *

 **The Director Arrives! What it means? We have officially begun! I'm sorry that the chapter isn't too long. This isn't long because this is the director! He is technically part of the cast, but I want to save the longer chapters for the actors. On the topic about the actors, you get to choose Who get's introduced first! You'll have two choices, but you only get to know the roles, not the actor's themselves! So it all depends on you. Poll ends on 9/6/15 at night! 1 day from this being updated! Quick now! We don't have much time... hehe...**

 **Derpy, signing out! Till next time! :D**


	5. Prologue: The Master and The Mistress

**Well, hi everyone! This is the second prologue chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.. school has started, so some limitations have been set on me.. I'll still update though! :D So, without further ado, introducing, The Master and The Mistress!**

* * *

"Come on Viktor.. we're going to be late if you keep on walking at this pace.." a woman called out as she swiftly walked towards a white building. She wore a plain black t-shirt with a black jacket with silver buttons and a black skirt to go with it. Around her wrists we're three silver bracelets, and a chain necklace around her neck, with a small diamond attached to it.

"Anastasia.. we're not going to be late.. It's been an hour since he sent that message" he replied, his blue long coat trailing behind him.

"An hour ago, Percival said right away." Anastasia yelled, stopping in her tracks to wait for Viktor. Viktor sighed as he finally caught up with her as they walked side by side towards the building. "Our first performance... can't you believe it?".

"Hehe... I can.. Though, I wonder if our director has experience with theater.. he seemed a bit lost the first time we met" Viktor said, stopping at the crosswalk and waiting for the cars to stop.

"I'm sure he does, remember? He woke up 2 hours early for our meeting" she assured, as she looked both ways and started to walk. "He also forgot his coffee.. and the papers.. but he gave them to us the next meeting". They stopped in front of the building, Viktor walking ahead and opening the door for Amy. She walked right through and Viktor headed in. "I'm still amazed at how big this place is.." she exclaimed as she stood in the middle of the room and looked around. There were multiple TV's around the place, some showing blank screens, some showing a blue screen. In one corner of the room was a table with 4 chairs in the corner, another was almost identical, with a fire place in the wall. Straight ahead was a receptionist desk, a small door at the side for whoever was inside to exit from. Behind it were three doors with tiny labels. They both walked towards the desk as one of the doors opened, a young lady walking through the door. She wore a plain white shirt, a black suit over it with a black skirt. Her blue eyes tiredly scanned a clipboard in her hands as she brushed away some of her white hair. Around her neck was a small necklace with a small white sword at its end.

"Good morning. My name is Sefia, welcome to the Burlet Company. How may I help you two?" she asked, smiling at the two as she sat down in front of a small computer.

"We're here to see the director? Percival Roland?" Viktor suggested to her, as she quickly typed on the computer.

"Hmm... Name?".

"Viktor Rex, and this is Anastasia" he told her as she continued to type.

"May I see your cards?" she asked again. Viktor dug into his pocket and presented two cards, each with their name and a picture of themselves. Below it was a list of numbers and some extra info. "So, while we wait for the computer to register the two of you, why are you here to see Percy?".

"Percy?" Viktor asked, but was silenced by Anastasia.

"We're actors for his first performance" Anastasia told her, as the receptionist looked over at her computer.

"And I'm guessing you auditioned for the part?" she asked, both Viktor and Anastasia nodding. "Well, looks like the two of you are members. Let's see.." Sefia stood up and looked around the room, making sure there was no one around. She then rummaged around one of the open drawers and took out a sign that said "On Break". She set it down on top of the desk and ran over to the side of the desk, opening the door and walking over to the two. "I'll bring you two over to him, he's probably in the meeting room". Sefia then strolled over to two sets of double doors. She pushed a button on the side and they slid open, revealing a brightly lit elevator. "Follow me, this is a shortcut for members and actors". She gestured to them as Viktor and Anastasia followed. They both entered the elevator with the receptionist, as she pushed another button, and the doors slid closed.

* * *

Soon, they were making their way up the building. They waited in silence, standing around, Viktor and Anastasia standing close to each other while the receptionist stood in front of the door. The silence was unbearable, someone had to break it. So Viktor cleared his throat, surprising Sefia as she spun around and waved her hand in front of her in a arc, eight blades appearing whenever her hand went down, all pointed at Viktor. Anastasia narrowed her eyes at her, as she drew out a large silver knife and got in front of Viktor. There was silence once again, as Sefia and Anastasia stared at each other, Viktor simply watching from the side. He cleared his throat again, making Sefia glance at him. She sighed, as she put her hand down, the swords disappearing. Anastasia kept on glaring at her, as she put the knife away.

"What was that for?" she asked, keeping her hand on the knife, ready to draw it. Sefia sighed as she leaned on the wall and slightly slid down, a tired expression plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry.. I'm not feeling myself lately.." Sefia answered, as she stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Care to explain?" Viktor questioned, as he put a hand on Anastasia's shoulder.

"Well, our first performance is upon us... we had to prepare for the big night".

"We?" Viktor slowly laid a hand on Anastasia's arm, pushing it away from the knife.

"Me and Percival, we worked all night for the past few days, sorting papers and getting props ready, fixing seats, the usual tiring things..." she exhaled, as she closed her eyes. "We're a bit on edge as well.. I'm afraid that someone will ruin this night.. Percival's just worried we'll make a tiny mistake and mess up". By the time she finished, Anastasia had fully sheathed the knife, and the two were fully listening. Viktor walked over to Sefia and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry.. we won't mess up... " Viktor said to her, just as the elevator rung. "Well, this looks like our floor..". He removed his hand from her shoulder, as he exited the elevator, Anastasia following behind. Sefia simply stood and watched them walk away, her eyes now filled with hope.

"I hope you won't..." she muttered to herself just as the doors closed..

* * *

"Which room do you think he's in?" Anastasia asked Viktor, who both stood in a corridor of doors.

"How am I supposed to know.. Sefia never told us.." the man replied, looking at each door. They continued to walk until they turned a corner and found another corridor, but with a door unlike the others. It was a set of grey double doors, with a small grey handle. Above it was a small sign that said, "Meeting Room". "Well, I think we found it". They both walked towards the doors, looking out to see if the doors on their sides would open.

"What do you think Percival is doing? For all we know, he couldn't even be in there yet.." Anastasia questioned, as they reached the door.

"He could, he's the director after all.. i'm sure he's in there, probably making the finishing touches to the script!" Viktor told her, as he took out a small card and inserted it into the door handle and opened it.

"Percival! We're he-" Anastasia paused, as she looked towards the table in the room, the very man she mentioned lying down on a chair. He was leaning back, with his feet on the table, sleeping. "...He...he's sleeping... on the night of our performance..."

"Shh... let him sleep. Remember what Sefia said?" Viktor reminded her, sitting down on the chair closest to Percival.

"I know.. but still.." Anastasia answered, sitting on the chair opposite of Viktor, as she grabbed some papers from the table. "Here's the script.. let's just read it a few times more.."

"Sure.. just to be sure everything is the same.." Viktor took some of the papers, as he and Anastasia read the script, as Percival continued to rest..

* * *

 **Viktor Rex belongs to Garth Kaiser!**

 **Anastasia is from LazyCat0621!**

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I didn't want to keep everyone waiting.. also because I really couldn't think of anything to add in.. I'll have to make up in future chapters! (Another reason is because the prologue is kinda supposed to be short.. :P)**

 **So.. some important announcements.. first off, A New Frontier is on hiatus!  It's supposed to be Percival and Cecelia's little backstory, and I know how it will go, it's just that I can't think of how to approach it.. just know it's on hiatus. :P**

 **Next, I'm considering on starting a new story, maybe two, to try and warm up my head, and to keep myself busy. One of them will be a short story, a test to see if Percival is worthy. The other one.. I'll have to think about that..**

 **Final announcement! It's school time here, and probably for everyone else, so updates will be a little while longer. Like I said in the beginning though, I'll still update, just not as much. The reason this wasn't put up sooner (it's literally been almost a month.. -_-) was because I had a small vacation.. hopefully no more long waits! :D**

 **Next chapter, it's the Doll Boy and Lady of the Manor's turn to come on stage! Get ready, the curtains are soon to rise...**

 **Signing off, Derpywishes! Till next time!**


End file.
